Stalker
by Lady Frost08
Summary: Someone seems to be following our favorite Tezuka. Finds out how Haibara-chan's obsessiveness will lead her to as she lead on an unexpected journey with her crush. Lots of OOCness since I decided to explore each of their characters. Reviews are welcome :))


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis unfortunately, I only own my OC Tatsuki Haibara . By the way sorry for the OOCness of the characters especially Tezuka xD Enjoy!

"Ok class the homework for tomorrow is to find a significant historical figure and report his or her achievements and impacts on the world" Nishimura-sensei, my History teacher said. A lot of groans could be heard as some of the students murmured about our increased number of assignments for today.

"That's it class. Dismissed" He continued now organizing the remaining papers scattered on his desk.

I looked at Him. My one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu jotting down the assigned homework and packing his things. Hmmm..he looked a bit stressed happened? Is it maybe related to tennis? If it is or whatever things he have problems with, I can see he was doing a good job at hiding it.

Not from me though. I already memorized every expression he made from watching him countless times whether it be from walking home to going to school to his tennis matches. He could not hide anything from me.

Heh –evil smirk- That's right I'm his one and only stalker. I'm not a fangirl though unlike most of the female population in our school who screamed and asked for his autograph whenever they see him. I do fangirl but only in the inside. I watched him from afar. That is how things is with me. I am just obsessed with him hehe.

"Hey Haibara-chan come on let's eat" Shige, my bestfriend called me. She was one of the very few people who knew my stalking of Tezuka and even encouraged me to do so.

"Alright Shi-chan I'm coming" I responded, quickly packing my things and following her.

We arrived at the canteen and saw a really really long line starting from the platters of food to the doors itself of the canteen.

"Ne, Shi-chan I'm just going to sit there for a while. I'll just wait for the line to become shorter ok?"

She flashed me a knowing smile and pushed me to the table where the regulars are eating. Including of course their leader, Tezuka. I only rolled my eyes in response. Shige knows me too well.

I decided to sit at the farthest seat from them but still close enough so I can spy on my crush. Today is Monday and from the data I collected from Tezuka, he sits with his teammates on Mondays and Thursday. He is at the tennis court during Tuesday. In Wednesday and Friday he is at the secluded area of our school, the garden surrounded by the cherry blossoms. It is really peaceful there I tell you. No fangirl knows about this except myself. And my bestfriend Shige of course but she is not his fangirl.

"Hoi hoi! Who's up for ice cream later?" Eiji asked, bouncing on his seat. Really that guy just never cease to amaze me.

"Me! Me!" Momoshiro's eager reply, "You coming with us later right? Echizen?"

Ryoma only ignored his senpai and took a long swig at his grape ponta. Geez, if this guy continue drinking it a lot he might get a diabetes.

"We will be having extended practice later for the preparation of our next match" Tezuka's cool voice resounded and everyone, I mean his teammates looked at him curiously.

"Hmm I heard that our rival is not as weak as they seemed to be last year" Fuji supplied, still having that ridiculous but still cute smile on.

"Nevertheless I do believe we can do this right? Takahashi?"Oishi asked smiling at their shy teammate.

"I..uh-uhm" Takahashi replied or more like stuttered, scratching his head nervously.

"Here" Ryoma handed him his racket. From who knows where I really don't know.

"BURNING! OF COURSE WE'LL DEFEAT THEM!" The new determined Takahashi exclaimed with fires burning as his background. Ryoma took from him his racket and he resumed back to the shy, kind boy.

I looked at them, smiling. They really looked like a family. I wonder how it would be like to have friends like them..or for them to be my friends. Must be pretty fun I guess. I took a glance at Tezuka to see him eating his food. Hmm what is it for today?

I sharpened my vision and see him eating fried rice and pork tonkatsu with only water as his beverage. Yum, I felt hungry all of a sudden. My stomach immediately agreed with me as it grumbled loudly, fortunately without anyone hearing since it was pretty noisy in here.

Anyway I resumed back to watching Tezuka. Subtly, ofcourse. Since I have no food and it will be suspicious to anyone why I am here, heck even to them if they saw me that is, I put out my English textbook and started reading. I mean fake reading while jotting down notes on my small notebook new facts I am getting from watching Tezuka.

Compared to earlier with his stressed look, (which anyone could not distinguished anyway because of the usual stoic look he always have), his face now looked more relaxed. Not that I was saying he has softer expression plastered on his face. It was actually far from it with him retaining his emotionless mask. I only could tell from countless times I stalked him like I said earlier.

Suddenly, he clutched his left elbow and for a fraction of a millisecond his mask broke revealing a pained look. As fast as it came though it immediately disappeared as he resumed eating like nothing happened.

'_Tezuka..' I thought worriedly, 'How are you holding up?'_

I took a peek at his teammates to see nothing wrong with them. Didn't they noticed what happened to their buchou a minute ago. I glanced at Fuji, the one known as tensai but he was still smiling, oblivious to their captain's pain. And what about Inui? The said man was busy writing on his notebook from what Momoshiro and Kaidoh were arguing about. Oishi? He's talking happily with Eiji, his partner.

'_Does anyone of them not really noticed? '_

A tap on my shoulder broke me out of my reverie.

"Hey, Haibara-chan since you seemed busy, I decided to just picked your favorite food" Shi-chan smiled, handling me a plastic box containing sushi.

"Thanks shi-chan" I returned her smile though only half-heartedly since I was still a bit worried for Tezuka. She seemed to noticed my concern as she asked,

"Ne, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay..but what's not okay is Tezuka-kun. He seemed to be in pain a while ago but none of his teammates even noticed. I was just worried for him that's all"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he will be okay" she reassured, starting on her food. I sighed. I guess I was just over reacting.

Unbeknownst to me, Fuji was able to see it but he knows how stubborn Tezuka could be so he just let it go and pretended he didn't noticed anything. Same with Oishi and Inui who's glasses glinted as if knowing something but not speaking it.

Classes resumed after and ended just as quickly. As usual I was able to gather new thoughts and facts about Tezuka, nothing new really since I started last week.

Finished putting my things in my locker, I proceeded to go to my hiding place where I can watch the tennis practice without anyone noticing.

On the way, I heard two of my senpai speaking. It was not really my business so I just chose to ignore them but then when I heard Tezuka's name, I stopped by to eavesdrop.

"Tsk that bastard Tezuka because of him my Rika-chan does not notice me anymore! I mean seriously what does she sees in him anyway!?" a blue-haired boy asked, anger evident on his tone.

"I know what you feel, dude. I undergo of the same thing only much worse because of him but no need wasting our time on him now" A pineapple shaped haircut of the other man spoke up.

"Huh? Why?" the first one asked, not getting the point of his friend. To be honest, me too.

"You know my family is rich right?" pineapple dude said, then continued, "Well I hired someone who can help me get rid of him!" he sneered

WHAT?! I thought, gasping in shock, What the hell?

His friend seemed to agree with me as he too held a shocked expression on his face, "I don't think that's a good idea I mean I do hate him but not to the point where I would kill him! That's just…absurd"

Pineapple guy just chuckled, "When did I say I would kill him? Nah don't worry I won't do that. I'll just make someone break some bones in his body so he would be forced to quit on tennis. For people like him that's like the most painful punishment. To not be able to do what they love most. It's like eye is to eye if you would look at it closely. He took what we both love so we too would take from him what he loves the most."

"I…guess?" The other man said, still unsurely, "So what do you plan on doing to him?"

"Well that is a secret" Pineapple guy said, winking "You'll know tomorrow when you hear the news"

With that, the two walked away.

_Shit I have to do something!_

"That's it for today. Practice tomorrow morning, don't forget" Tezuka dismissed his teammates as he went to his locker room. When he opened it, a letter fall out. Curious, he read the letter leaving him stunned inwardly afterwards.

_Tezuka,_

_Please be careful on your way home. I heard some guys planning something to you. Please don't let your guard down and observe your surroundings well. I'll help you the best I can._

_-Anonymous_

He folded the paper and placed it on his pockets, resuming what he was doing but with his mind now in confusion. Who send the note? And who's planning to do the attack on him. Oh well better follow the instruction then. It doesn't seem to be the enemy afterall, but more like an ally he thought.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was walking home from school, careful of his surroundings when out of nowhere a speeding black van came straight towards him. His quick reflexes was able to make him run at once but the black van just changed its course and continue heading straight to him. Just when he is about to accept the fact that he's going to be trampled underneath that van, a black hooded figure came charging towards him putting them out of the way.

_Geez what's with black things coming towards me this day?_ Tezuka's only thoughts as that black thing changed their positions with him above whoever that is so that that someone took most of the impact.

The siren of police car soon followed as the situation was quickly assessed.

"Sir are you okay?" a middle-age police man asked as he extended a hand to Tezuka. He gratefully reach for it as he stood up, slightly dizzy but being _The_ Tezuka that he is does not show any signs of it.

The policeman took a whole glimpse at him and said, "You look fine sir but still please go to that ambulance so they could still check up on you. Meanwhile.." His eyes looked down at that someone laying unconsciously on the cement floor, "I don't think this one is in good shape"

Tezuka looked at the blob of black lying motionless on the floor. A wave of pity and gratitude surges through him as he realized just how much this someone saved his life. Could this person be even that someone who gave the letter to him?

'_Whoever that is I will both repay you. I am eternally grateful to the both of you'_ Tezuka thought, looking at the person. He was about to carry it to the ambulance when someone beats him to it.

"Uhmm sir, excuse me but I think it will be safer if we place her on the stretcher. Who knows if she has any broken bones in her body" a young man said, carefully putting her on the stretcher. Now that he said it, Tezuka found himself looking at the face of a young girl, about his age with her eyes closed.

'_Wait! That's my classmate!' _Tezuka immediately recognized the girl, shocked at the new revelation. Guilt passes through him at the thought of how he ignores her at school. Who would have known that this girl who he haven't even noticed was the one who saved his life? Nonetheless he treated everyone in that manner anyway so it was just okay right? Still as he looked at this girl lying unconsciously because of protecting him, he couldn't help but think…

_From now on I will do my best to protect you...just like how you protected me_

A young girl woke up to the blinding lights of the hospital. Blinking her eyes numerous times to adjust to the white light, she slowly looked around her.

'_Where am I?'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that's it for now hehe ;) hmmm so will Haibara-chan forget her memories? But then what about tezuka? her school? Will these things be the start of a new life for her? Follow and see for next chapter ;)**

**PS: I'm not myself while writing this fic so any criticisms you would like to say It's okay with me. I originally wanted this to be just ONESHOT but I thought what the heck? So here it goes **


End file.
